


Twitter Date

by OpalCowan



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Twitter, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalCowan/pseuds/OpalCowan
Summary: Jace was desperate.It was three days until Alec and Magnus’ Wedding and his plus one had just dumped him.Now he needed to find another date.





	Twitter Date

Jace was desperate. It was three days until Alec and Magnus’ Wedding and his plus one had just dumped him. Well, can’t really say dumped when they had a nice friends with benefits relationship going. But still, she was meant to be his date so that his family could back off. 

Alec and Magnus were just the last straw for his parents. Clary and Isabelle had tied the knot six months ago, not needing as much time to decide that forever wasn’t gonna be long enough. After eight months dating and six months engaged to plan their wedding they were off to Paris for a month.

Alec had met Magnus at the start of College; they’d been friends for three years before having a one night stand that almost destroyed their friendship. Afterwards, they became inseparable; they dated for four years before Magnus cracked and blurted out a proposal to Alec. Alec, who had been planning a more romantic proposal, just laughed and said yes. Magnus than spent two years on the most simple, elegant, intimate and beautiful wedding that even Izzy had seen. And she’s a wedding planner.

Jace and Alec were the bakers in the family, and with it being Alec’s wedding Jace was already elbows deep in cake batter and fondant. The problem now is that, with Max having dated the same girl for two years, Jace is the only bachelor left. Which meant that Maryse and Robert paraded men and women in front of him hoping that someone would make him settle down.

He’d hoped that Maia would come through for him, but she’d just met a guy named Bat and she wanted to see if they could have a relationship. Now Jace was screwed. He needed a date or his family wouldn’t stop the gentle nudges or the pitying looks. 

“Hey, Bro!” Alec said when he walked through the door. “Three days, how’s it coming? Are you sure you don't need help? Magnus won’t need to know.”

Magnus had been adamant, everything had to be done by someone other than themselves, meaning that Alec couldn’t help with the cake, and Magnus couldn’t fix decorations or place settings. Otherwise, the wedding would be delayed, because they were both, in their own ways, perfectionists.

“No! Out, if you are here for your cake. Stay, if you’re here to get started on tomorrow’s bread.” Jace went to shove Alec, but he stepped aside and went to the fridge for the yeast.

“I’ll get started. Hey, I ran into Maia. Did you know that she was dating someone? I thought the two of you were a thing. Who were you bringing to the wedding?” Alec was too curious and happy for Jace to say the truth, so he lied.

“We stopped being a thing a while ago. She mentioned Bat recently. And as for my date… I want them to be a surprise. I knew that if I told you, you’d find something wrong with them.” Jace grinned. It was the same one that had gotten him out of countless detentions in high school and a grounding or two when Max was young.

Alec sighed and started the base for tomorrow’s breads. They spent the next few hours working in mostly silence. They bantered once or twice, joked about Izzy, discussed the wedding, and finally said goodnight before going in different directions home. Alec to Magnus and Jace to an empty apartment that had been quiet for too long.

He stopped by his favourite Chinese place for some noodles and to pat the German shepherd that guarded the bodega on the corner. His usual routine before changing into sweats and choosing a movie from Netflix went like clockwork. He sat down with his noodles while some action movie played in the background. 

He checked Facebook: countless images, tags and check-ins from his siblings. Insta and Tumblr were just different mediums. He always saved Twitter for last. None of his relatives had it, which surprised him. The bakery had an account but everything that gets posted to Facebook automatically gets posted to Twitter as well. 

He laughed at what the people he followed had posted. And checked who his new followers were. Nobody special had followed him so he browsed who had retweeted who. He saw more wedding announcements, mostly because he followed other bakeries on Twitter, and all the calm he'd collected went away.

Feeling like he had no shame or pride anymore he sent a tweet into the universe, hoping for salvation.

@JaceBakes  
20.09  
Desperate Single guy needing #fakedate for #brotherswedding #GoodManners a must and #DancingSkills preferred

He stared for a few seconds before closing his phone and taking a deep breath. It was after eight and he needed to be back at the bakery at 4am to start savouries, so he switched off the lights and hopped into bed.

He plugged his phone on charge and fell asleep.

*Jimon*

Jace’s alarm went off before he truly felt relaxed. He stretched and dozed until his second alarm sounded, forcing him to roll onto his side and swing his legs off the bed. He rubbed his hands over his face and grunted when standing up.

He entered the bathroom and grimaced at the circles around his eyes before turning the shower to an almost scalding temperature. He shucked his pants and shirt off and stepped in, sighing when the high pressure hot water hit his neck and shoulder muscles.

Working in a bakery meant many hot showers and deep massages when possible to keep unwanted kinks and stiffness from his body. When Jace has a day off he stays in his shower for at least thirty minutes, and when he gets back from his two hours deep tissue and hot oil massage, he lays in a bathtub of hot water until he starts to prune or fall asleep. 

When he finished in the shower and had dried himself off he checked his phone. No messages from his family or friends, so he got dressed and prepared something for breakfast.

While he sat at his kitchen counter and ate his cereal, he opened his twitter app and choked. His tweet had more than 60 responses. The retweets and likes he ignored, because he could pretend that this would stay secret. Though Izzy or Magnus seem to know everything.

He scrolled through the responses and immediately started selecting a short list. He laughed when finding that a few of them were half a world away and sent another tweet out.

@JaceBakes  
03.23  
#ThankYouAll will respond when able. Sorry to everyone not in @NewYorkCity but #fakedate should be local. 

When he'd finished his breakfast he dropped his dishes in the sink and grabbed his bag. Today was going to be a long day. As he walked to the train he realised that he forgot one thing in his tweet.

@JaceBakes  
03.36  
#FYI #BrothersWedding is THIS Saturday!

His train ride of two stops was filled with looking through the responses for a passable date. Sometimes he would realise that he was asking a complete stranger to a massive day in his brother's life, but he would always internally shrug and reason that Alec would only remember Magnus.

*Jimon*

Jace honestly thought the day couldn't get any longer. Every response sounded more like a tinder message and while Jace would love to get laid, he was more interested in someone who could hold a conversation and seem interested in the festivities.  
He had spent the other half of his day working through the long list of special requests and the wedding cake. Clary and Maia were aces on the floor, handling everything that Jace and Alec were oblivious to. Jace finally left at five, waving to the girls at the front and leaving them with instructions for the leftover food. 

Tonight was the bachelor party and Jace needed to get home and changed and over to Pandemonium before his brother or soon to be brother in law killed him. A delayed bus and a burst pipe meant that he was five minutes early, but Izzy fussed with his hair. 

The favours were distributed and the dancers were entertaining, but Jace was consumed by Twitter. @SimonSays had responded to his tweet, and unlike the other hundred messages he seemed human.

@SimonSays  
7.54pm  
Hey @JaceBakes, sounds like fun! If you still need a #fakedate, I'd love to volunteer as tribute. 

It made Jace laugh; @SimonSays had even added the Hunger Games gif to his tweet. Izzy noticed him smiling at his phone in the corner and she whispered something to Clary.

“Hey, bro,” she said. She and Clary slid into either side of him in the booth. “Whatcha smiling at?” She glanced at his phone, but Jace was able to lock it before she saw the evidence of what would be Jace's greatest lie to his family. 

“Nothing,” Jace said. He looked between his sisters and huffed, realising he wouldn't get out of it. “Just messaging my date to the wedding. Now can you leave me alone to flirt?”

“How come they're not here?” Clary asked. 

“Because this is the best environment to introduce someone to the family.” Jace shuffled along the booth until Izzy either had to stand or land on her butt. 

“Rude.” Jace heard her say as he made his way to the entrance. 

When he was safely outside he opened his phone again to Twitter and followed @SimonSays.

To: @SimonSays  
8.13pm  
Hey, still interested? It's the day after tomorrow.

To: @JaceBakes  
8.13  
Sounds like fun, especially if there's cake! What's the plan?

Jace thought for a moment and decided to bite the bullet. If this was gonna work, they needed a story that would fool everyone! So he sent @SimonSays a private message.

To:@SimonSays  
8.15  
Here's my number. Call when you can to discuss meeting up tomorrow.  
(212) 555 9824

The instant he hit send everything came crashing down. He realised just how stupid this could be, and how dangerous. I mean really, a random stranger for his date, Magnus would see through it in a second and he'll have ruined Alec's whole day just because he didn't want to be the only one without a date.

He was about to call it off when his phone rang with a number he didn't know. He took a deep breath and decided to at least hear the guy out, he could call it off, say his date ditched. Whatever, he just couldn't ruin the wedding day.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hi, um this is Simon, uh…well, @SimonSays. But my name is actually Simon, uh.. Wow… Who thought this would be kinda awkward… Sorry, I'm rambling… Um, @JaceBakes, right?” 

Jace laughed a little into the phone. His nerves disappeared, simply because of how endearing ‘Simon’s’ rambling was. “Yeah, names just Jace though. Hi.”

“Hi. Um, so you wanted to meet up tomorrow? I have work until three; did you want to meet up then? Or maybe have dinner?” Simon said. 

Jace smiled into the phone. “I finish at four, dinner sounds good. Can it be an early-ish one? I need to be up early to finish the cake on Saturday.”

“Definitely! Where's a good place? I live in Brooklyn, there's a dinner near Lightwood Bakery that does some epic Cubanos.”

Jace laughed out loud. Not only had he mentioned the bakery, meaning that he had probably been there once or twice, but he had mentioned Jace's favourite food.

“You laugh a lot,” Simon said into the phone. “That is not a bad thing, it's a good thing. Well I think it's a good thing, unless you're laughing at me. It would be rude if you were laughing at me--”

“Simon,” Jace interrupted him. “I love the Cubanos and I laughed because... I'll tell you tomorrow. How about four thirty?” Jace was truly smiling. He had a nervous-anxious feeling, but he was looking forward to meeting Simon.

“That's perfect. I'll see you there. What do you look like? So I know who I'm looking for.”

“Blond, and I'll be covered in flour. You?”

“Brunette, with a comic book tee.”

“Cya then.”

“Good night, Jace.”

“Night, Simon.”

Jace hung up the phone and went back inside. It may turn out to be a complete disaster, but Jace had a feeling that Simon was someone who would be hard to say goodbye to, when all was said and done. 

The night passed quickly, spent dancing with the entire wedding party, drinking fruity and potent cocktails, and fielding questions about his date. He collapsed into bed a little after five and thanked the universe that he and Alec had spent time preparing as much as they could during the week, so neither of them had to be before twelve. 

Jace fell asleep, and dreamed of a cute brunette who smiled with dimples.

*Jimon*

Depending on whom you ask the day dragged. Jace's alarm didn't wake him up this morning. No, it was his phone making noise, but it was the sound of a phone call, not his alarm. Clary was on the other end squealing about the time. Before Jace could comprehend the conversation and respond, Clary had hung up.

Rolling out of bed and going through his normal routine seemed to take longer than it ever had before. His mind was preoccupied, not just with a three tier wedding cake that needed to be finished by tomorrow morning, but by dreams so vivid that Jace woke up to the smell of Sandalwood and ink on his pillows. 

The day passed slowly, Jace concentrating on Alec and Magnus’s wedding cake while Alec and the girls ran the rest of the bakery. Jace worked separately from the others and didn't interact with them unless a cup of coffee was waved under his nose and placed on the table near his elbow. He yawned while rolling out fondant, mixing icings, layering cakes and fillings. 

He lost track of time until Magnus shouted through the kitchen door, “Jace, it's five o'clock. Time for Izzy to lock up the shop.”

Jace shook his head, stretched his arms in a yawn and untied his apron. He packed away his supplies, stacked airtight containers in his special system and wrapped decorations, looking at the cake and calculating what was left to be done. He grabbed his bag and the new cup of coffee that Izzy passed him on his way out, before Magnus's words sunk in.

He bolted left instead of right towards Cuba Cuisine. His coffee spilt over his hand and he threw it in a garbage bin while he turned the corner. The diner was within eyesight and Jace could only hope that Simon was still there. He ran to make the traffic lights and almost tripped over the cyclist turning.

He saved his footing and turned to continue into the diner, but bumped into something and landed on his ass. 

“What it!” the person griped.

Jace winced, both because his butt hurt and because he knocked someone else over in the process. “Sorry, I'm running so late and I almost got taken out by a cyclist.” He rubbed his head and looked up so the guy knew he was sincere. But he didn't realise that he'd taken out Simon. @SimonSays. Who was gorgeous. 

While Jace had his mini panic attack Simon had his own. He stared as Jace rubbed his head and apologised, taking in the blond hair and the flour cover clothes that hid what must be a gorgeous body. He'd also realised that @JaceBakes had collided with him. 

Simon started laughing. He couldn't help it. They were sprawled on the sidewalk in the middle of busy Brooklyn, one covered in flour, the other in coffee, and he just couldn't help it.

Jace was stunned, he'd found Simon attractive before, but hearing his laugh just added a new dimension to it. He found himself laughing along, not completely understanding why. 

When they'd both caught their breath and healed each other stand and brush off imaginary and real dirt, they smiled at each other and extended their hands.

“Hi. I'm Simon.”

“Jace.”

They held onto each other's hand until a passerby made a rude, but mostly inaudible, remark. Jace grabbed Simon’s other hand and dragged him in the direction of the diner. He waved at the waitress and pulled Simon into a corner booth in the back, sliding in beside him before launching into an explanation.

“I'm so sorry I'm late. Last night was a long one and I zoned out at work to finish the wedding cake. I didn't even realise the time until one of the grooms told me to go sleep. I'm really not usually this scatterbrained--”

Jace was cut off by Simon finding something else to do with his mouth. It wasn't a conscious decision, he was just thinking about how soft Jace’s lips looked. Was it Simon’s fault that his mind stopped working properly ten minutes ago?

Jace on the other hand was shocked, not in a bad way, just shocked. But today was turning out better than he imagined he would. They both realised at the same time that neither had moved, Simon wondered if Jace would hit him and Jace wondered if Simon was regretting his actions.

Jace moved slightly, so he didn’t fall into Simon’s lap, which caused his lips to push back onto Simon’s. Simon took this as a sign to continue. The kiss became more comfortable, Jace leaning into Simon, pushing him further into the booth. Jace’s hand moved to Simon’s hip and used the other one to balance himself. Simon’s hands went to Jace’s neck and his hair. 

A whistle caused the two to break apart. Simon pushed his glasses back up his face, while Jace straighten his shirt. The smiled quickly at each other before turning to the person who whistled. Jace bristled, Izzy stood there looking like she’d caught the canary, and Clary wasn’t too far behind her.

“Helloooo,” Izzy said. “Clary, it looks like we’re too late to set Jace up with Simon.” Clary stuck her head around Izzy and giggled.

“No, guess we don’t. We’ll see you both tomorrow then. Have fun.” Clary winked and pulled Izzy out the door. Their laughter was still audible as the boys watched them through the window.

Jace looked at Simon, who was cleaning his glasses. His cheeks still had a pink tinge to them and Jace felt like kissing him again. He put his hand on Simon’s knee and tilted his head to catch his gaze. “You know my sister’s girlfriend?” Jace asked when Simon continued to avoid his eyes.

“My best friend turns out to be your sister’s girlfriend.” Simon put his glasses back on his nose and turned towards the table. He opened his mouth again, but the waitress decided now would be the best time to take their order.

They sat in awkward silence. The clock ticking shouldn’t have sounded so loud in a diner during the dinner rush, but Jace could swear that each tick made him more anxious. They continued to trade glances but neither of them could figure out how to start the conversation again. The Imperial March blared from Simon’s pocket and he fumbled to grab it. 

Jace started to laugh. Simon looked up and wrinkled his nose. Jace put his hand on the back of Simon’s neck and pulled his forward. When their lips met this time, neither of them hesitated. It became dirty quickly and Simon pulled back to breath. He kissed Jace again quickly and waved his hand for their waitress.

“Can we get these to go?” He asked and pulled some money from his jeans. He looked at Jace, who got the message and started to get out of the booth. They left with two Styrofoam containers and matching grins.

*Jimon*

Twenty minutes later found themselves at Simon’s apartment, where the containers were dropped at the door and Jace was pushed against the wall. “Couch or bedroom?” Simon asked, making his way down Jace’s neck.

“Hmmm,” Jace moaned, “bed… definitely bed.” He pulled Simon back for a kiss and walked backwards, letting Simon lead. Once or twice his back hit a wall or a door jam, but they both just laughed. The back of Jace’s knees hit the bed, giving Simon the best chance of removing his jeans. With Jace’s jeans off, he moved further up the bed and waited for Simon. 

Simon unbuckled his belt as his eyes wandered over an almost naked Jace. He smirked when he saw Jace’s eyes were glued to his hands. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants before pushing them down. He kicked his converse and pants off before crawling onto the bed and blanketing Jace with his body.

“Hi,” Jace said. He kissed Simon and moved him until their hips aligned. The both groaned into the kiss started to rut against each other. Simon moved to Jace’s neck and started to bite and suck. “Not there. Wedding. Lower.” Jace gasped out. 

Simon moved lower. Marking Jace’s chest and shoulder. Jace whined when Simon bit his nipple and the soothed it with his tongue. He could feel himself growing closer, so he pulled Simon into a kiss and used his legs to flip them.

Simon grunted from the force, but started to lift his hips to get the friction back. Jace smirked above him and kissed him slowly. “My turn.” Simon groaned. He wanted this to last, but it felt so good. 

Jace slipped his legs between Simon’s and pushed until Simon was sitting in his lap. He moved his hands to Simon’s ass and squeezed. He leant down and licked the shell of Simon’s ear before whispering, “Next time I’m gonna eat you out, but right now I just wanna make you cum.”

Simon moaned as Jace pulled Simon flush against him. Their cocks rubbing against each other until they were both panting. Simon left kisses along Jace’s neck while Jace continued his fast pace.

Simon came first, Jace’s fingers had slowly made their way into his boxers and squeezed, while pulling his cheeks apart. Jace felt his shudder and ground himself into Simon twice more before groaning into Simon’s neck. They kissed each other until they calmed down and curled into each other.

“We should clean up,” Simon said. His head rested on Jace’s shoulder, watching as Jace played with his hand. 

“In a minute. Just need to ask you something.” 

Simon turned his head to look at Jace, who smiled at him and kissed his lips quickly.

“Would you like to be my real date to my brother’s wedding tomorrow?”

Simon smiled and kissed him, while trying to nod.

*Jimon*

The wedding was beautiful, though nobody was surprised since Magnus and Izzy had spent so long planning the perfect day. Even the weather was better than expected for this time of year. The park was covered in flowers, while a band played softly in the background. The guests milled around, waiting for their cue to take their seats. 

The grooms had been very specific; no one needed to sit until the ceremony started. Too many stuffy weddings of constant sitting had made them both hate that there was no pre-wedding festivities. The grooms’s families were entertaining the guests while final touches were applied by Izzy and Clary. 

The wedding march began and the guests took their seats. Jace walked with Alec up the aisle and he couldn’t stop his smile as he saw friends and family anxiously waiting for the ceremony. The band hit their crescendo and he shared a look with Alec as they turned to the doors, where the other groom was about to be revealed. 

Jace’s breath stopped, and if Alec hadn’t been there his knees probably would have given out. Simon walked with his mum down the aisle and smiled at Jace. Neither could give you a good account of the rest because their eyes never left each other.

They exchanged their vows, their rings and a kiss. Both too happy to take in the applause. Alec’s speech told the tale of their relationship over the past three years, as well as Jace’s bachelor days. While Clary’s speech told of a little boy who just wanted to be loved.

Tissues were passed around when the first dance began. Both lost in their own world as they slowly drifted along to ‘Never Seen Anything Quite Like You Before’ by The Script. Their foreheads touch as they traded kisses and “I love yous”.

Neither could have imagined how a fake date, turned real date, could have been the best thing to ever happen.

**Author's Note:**

> A) I love this pair, and Malec.  
> B) I've never written gay sex... so be kind... and pointers.  
> C) I'm Ace so it was awkward to write, but felt like it needed to be there... so... l refer to B.  
> D) Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
